Mutated Children
by Two Sides of The Story
Summary: This fan fiction is about how Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all came together. It is a funny and action full story. R&R is appreciated.


Maximum Ride

Mutated children chapter 1

"Nudge, Iggy. Check this out." I clicked play.

"Hey, dude hold the camera. Check out the cool flips I can do with my skateboard. I call this the…"

"Why are we watching guys on skateboards at a supermarket?" wondered Nudge.

"Look at the roof of the supermarket."

"Wait what's happening? I can't see you remember?" Iggy said frustrated.

"OMG. Something just flew off the roof!" Iggy said sarcastically.

"No, they looked way to big to be birds. I even think they had legs." Observed Nudge.

"I think there might be more of us." I said.

"You guys are probably exaggerating. You're jumping to conclusions. There's no way there is more of us! I really wish I could see right now!"

"There _could_ be more. I mean when we left that nasty hellhole it looked like Jeb and his other demons were doing more "projects" like us, so there could be a chance that there are others like us." Nudge rambled on, but I tuned her out. She had a tenancy to talk forever and ever.

I sat there thinking could there really be more of us? Iggy, Nudge, and I were all trapped in a lab when we were really young. They called us projects. When I was twelve, Iggy eleven, and Nudge nine we escaped. And, four years later we are on our own. We almost got put in an orphanage, but that's another story for another time. We now live in a small abandoned ranch hidden in a thickly wooded are. No one knows we're here. That's how we like it, hidden, I mean. When we left the lab, we decided to have no _one_ leader.

"Guys, if there are others like us I think we should meet up with them, and hear their story or something." Nudge said as I started to listen to her again.

'You could be right." I agreed.

But, how would we find out where they are?" wondered Iggy

"The internet. All we have to do is find out where that supermarket is." I explained.

We all sat there taking this in.

Chapter2

"Umm Max look what's trending on the Internet." Gazzy said in a more worried tone.

"What is it? I asked, "People riding skateboards. Cool." I said as I came over to the video.

"No, see those people flying off of the supermarket? Unless there are others like us, which I don't think is possible that was we last week. You know when we stole all that food when no one was looking." Gazzy explained.

"Oh crap, you think anyone noticed us?" I asked terrified at the thought of someone discovering us.

"Nah. I think it's ok. They were probably amazed by the tricks the guys were doing on the skateboards they didn't even notice! And, even if people did notice they probably just thought we were birds." Gazzy exclaimed.

"I hope so." I said.

"What happened?" yawned Angel as she came out of her room.

"Hopefully nothing we need to worry about." I told her.

Chapter3

"I've found it!" I yelled.

"My earrings?" asked Nudge.

"What? No. I know where that supermarket is. We'll just travel by the supermarket they flew off of, and see what we can find." I explained to them.

"That's your plan?" Asked Iggy

"You have a better idea?"

"Yeah actually why don't we email them or something?"

"Well, first of all we don't know their email, and second of all what would we say? '_We Are Just Like You Now Tell Us Where You Live!'"_

"Ok. Ok, but you know if we don't want one specific leader why are you always making the plans?"

"Because I'm the only one who comes up with good plans, plus the only plans we've been making are ones like 'When should we eat?', 'Where should we eat?', or 'What are we eating?'!"

"Ok, fine." Iggy finally shut up.

Chapter 4

"Ok guys, pack your bags! We're going on a road trip!" I rounded Iggy and Nudge up.

"Oh cool. Where are we going?" asked Nudge.

"Oh my god, Nudge! We're going to find the others like us!" Iggy explained to airhead Nudge.

"Oh right. Which way are we headed?"

"East." I told her.

"I packed lots of food and some extra clothes for us. Also, I packed knives for protection." Iggy said.

"Good, then we are ready to go." I told them.

"Wait. Since I packed the bag I'm not flying with it."

"Ok. Fine." I agreed to hold the bag while flying.

"Um. How long are we flying for?" Nudge asked.

"Well we live in Michigan and that supermarket was in New York. So, pretty long, but faster than if we took a car." I said. We were very good at flying, and could go very fast for a long time, but it does get tiring sooner or later. I strapped the bag to my shoulders, and we opened the door. We made sure the coast was clear, like we always do, and we were off.

Chapter 5

"How much money do we have left, Max?" Asked Gazzy.

Gazzy was always concerned about money and food, and he was only ten years old. I felt bad for Gazzy and Angel, who was six, because they were so young without knowing where their parents were, and we were always on the run. We lived like nomads. And, now I'm thinking of telling them we should move again.

"We have fifty dollars left." I told him.

"Ok. So, tomorrow or later today we should probably go pick pocketing."

"Maybe later today. We're going to need some more money for moving."

"What do you mean?!" Yelled Gazzy and Angel at the same time.

"Oh did I forget to mention I think we should move?"

"Yeah. You kind of did." Remarked Angel. For such a little kid Angel could be such a smart ass sometimes. But, she is also very sweet like how Gazzy is. They are brother and sister. I had found them in the "school". That's what the scientist who experimented on us called the lab. They also called us projects like the projects you would do in a real school. I got us all out of the weird ass lab, and I became their leader. I took care of all of us, although we all take care of each other. They are so young, and I'm sixteen, so it's like I'm a teen mom you would see on television, except of course, I have wings.

"Wait, why are we moving?" Wondered Gazzy.

"'Cause we were seen on the internet."

"I told you, no one saw it they were all amazed by that dude's cool tricks he did with his skateboard." Gazzy said. Gazzy must have thought those stunts were cool because he has mentioned that like three times already. He's so cute. Believe me I'm not saying that I liked being experimented on, but if I wasn't I would've never got to meet Angel and Gazzy. I just wish we 'd met a different way. I feel so bad for Angel and Gazzy. They'll probably never get to live a normal life.

"I don't want to move again!" They yelled in unison again. I don't know maybe it's a sibling thing. They both looked at each other, and we all started to laugh.

Chapter6

My stomach started to grumble.

"Fang? I'm hungry." Complained Nudge.

"I know, so am I. We'll just fly down, and eat some food that Iggy packed for us, but we are going to have to conserve it."

"Yeah, ok."

We flew down and unpacked some dry cereal. We hadn't gotten to far from home, but we are a lot closer to New York than if we took a car. Not that we have a car. I am sixteen, but I don't have my license, and we can't afford a car. We try not to steal, so that we can stay hidden, and not in jail. Plus, we have wings and it is a lot easier and faster using our wings. We will probably be there by early tomorrow.

"Ok. Five minutes, and then we'll get going. Oh and now's the time to go to the bathroom." I said to them.

"Where…Wait. No. Eww. Not in the woods! Can't we go in a store or something?" Nudge asked grossed out.

"That'll just take too long. Look. Iggy already left to go."

"Good for him. He's very brave. I refuse to go in such a unsanitary way. I'll just hold it. We'll be there tomorrow, right? Anyways I went before we left."

"That was hours ago. You will break your bladder."

"Ok, eww again. Fine I'll go…Oh this is so gross!"

We all went to the bathroom, finished eating, and then continued flying.

Chapter7

"How about Massachusetts, like on an island or something." Suggested Angel. We were talking about where we should move

"Well since Gazzy hasn't come up with any ideas where to go, that sounds good."

"I just don't think we need to go, and I really don't want to." Exclaimed Gazzy.

"I know, but it's better safe than sorry." I felt bad for Gazzy he obviously doesn't want to go. I know Angel seems kind of excited, but it can't be good for them to keep moving. But, then again it's not great to experiment on human beings, but I guess that happens!

"Max, do we really have to go? We know how to protect ourselves. You do train us Kung Fu, Tai Chi, and general fighting techniques."

"Yes. I do, but like I said before better-"

"Safe than sorry." They finished my sentence for me. I guess that's my new phrase.

Chapter8

"Ok. We're all packed, right?" I checked with Gazzy and Angel.

"Yes we are." Gazzy said upset.

"Ok, I guess we are off then." Angel stole my line.

" Yes we are. Let's go." I said

"To Massachusetts!" Angel said excitedly.

We finally go there in two hours, but if we traveled like normal people it would have taken eight hours. But, if we were normal people we wouldn't have to move so often. So, I guess there are perks about being a mutated child. But, mostly just cons.

"Ok. Guys here is the deal. We go steal some more money-"

"Oooh. Yay! Pick pocketing." Gazzy said way to excitedly.

"Yeah. Then we will use the money to rent out a room in a cheap hotel until we can find an abandoned house or something."

"Miss? May I use some money, my family is poor." Angel said in her sweetest voice possible. This was part of our gig to stealing money. Not that that's not true. I stood behind watching Angel take some money from a lady. Then I watched Gazzy pull out a wallet from a back pocket just like we practiced. Then later we snuck into a restaurant, and I took a purse hanging on a customer's chair really quietly and very fast, without anyone noticing. Then we ran out of there, and flew to the closest and cheapest hotel. We made $150.00.

Chapter9

We arrived in New York at 2:00 a.m. the next morning.

"Ok. So, what are we doing now? Asked Iggy.

"Well here is the supermarket they flew off of." I said

"You didn't expect them to still be on the building did you?" Iggy asked sarcastically.

I ignored him. "In the video they flew off the right side of the building, so we should skim the area for twenty-five miles or so on the right side, and then I guess if we don't find any thing we'll make a new plan." I informed them.

An hour later we skimmed the area and of course found nothing.

"Maybe we should wait until it's light out then we could see better." Nudge suggested.

"Yeah I guess." I agreed. We all tried to catch some zzz's, but no one really got much sleep. We kept on waking up, and we continued to sleep on and off until 8:00. We decided we mine as well wake up, and search the area we searched earlier. Still nothing.

"Ok, guys. New plan." I said

"How' bout emailing them." Iggy suggested once more.

"Well I guess that's all we can do." I said.

"That sounds good, I mean I'm pretty good at surfing the Internet I'm sure I could get their email somehow." Nudge agreed.

A couple hours later, sure enough, Nudge has somehow got their email.

"Wow. You are really good at finding information on the computer." I told her.

"So you're a hacker now?" Iggy asked jokingly.

"I know! Nudge, how did you find it?" I wondered

"Oh it's nothing," Nudge said as she flexed her fingers, "So what are we going to write to them?"

"Oh. I'll handle this." Iggy took over the computer.

"Ok. Just don't make it sound weird, or like we are their enemies."

"Yeah. Ok."

Chapter10

We stayed in a hotel one night then left to look for some permanent place to stay. We searched Cape Cod for a new home. That took about one whole day including bathroom and food breaks. We did pretty well. We found an abandoned home in the woods behind a house that seemed was rented by some vacationers. We all settled in and made another new home. I popped open our laptop, we had stolen awhile back, so it's pretty old, but it still works, and I checked the news on the Internet. It was pretty much just celebrity bull crap. BING! I got a new email. I opened it up, and the subject was We Were Also Experimented On. This doesn't mean…we? How many are there? How would they… I had so many questions running wild in my head. I read on. The whole email was about how they also were just like us, and also had wings. They said to meet them in New York City in the Central Park, Monday. How do I know I can trust who ever wrote this? They must have seen the clip of us on the Internet. But, if there is more of us I would want to meet them, I guess. But, what if they are lying, and are the evil scientists who experimented on us? Good thing we moved. I wonder if I should tell the guys?

Chapter11

"Um guys I figured I should tell you." I decided I would have to tell Angel and Gazzy. We are a group.

"What?" Asked Angel

"Well yesterday I got an email."

"Go on." Remarked Gazzy

"Ok. Well this could be a Spam or something-"

"What?! Just tell us already!" Angel Yelled.

"Ok. Ok. These people claim to be just like us."

"You mean they're like us 'cause they have wings or…" Wondered Gazzy.

"Well, I guess. Yeah." Wow I've been doing a lot of guessing lately

"Oh. Really? You sure that's what they mean?" Gazzy made sure.

"Yeah. They want us to meet them in Central Park."

'You mean where we just left from?" Asked Angel

"Yes, Sweetie. But, we're not going. I just wanted to let you know."

"Wait if we're not going, then why did you just tell us?" Gazzy wondered.

"So you knew. We are a team. It is important that we be honest with each other."

"Why don't we go?" Asked Angel

"Be cause we just came from New York. We don't have enough money to keep flying back and forth. Plus, we don't know who these people are. They could be the scientists who experimented on us for all we know!"

"Yeah, but we train for things like this every day! And, we can just pick pocket some more." Gazzy now. Everybody was trying to get their word in before the next person stole the conversation.

"Alright! I'll think about it."

"Yes!" Gazzy said

"Good enough." Angel said.

After a day or so, and a few fights, occasionally, I decided we should go. While the kids were training I packed all our bags. I woke up early today, and already finished training for the day. By tomorrow we would be in NYC in Central Park. I decided to email the people to let them know we were coming. Oh god, I hope I'm doing the right thing.

Chapter12

"Fang! You're gonna want to check this out!" Nudge yelled over to me.

"What is it?"

"Here, It's good news I think." Nudge handed me the laptop.

It was an email. I read it. It said that they would be there. And when I say _they _I mean the others like us. Well at least we hoped so. We could be headed in a trap that I made for us. Hopefully not. I called Iggy in the room.

"Ok, guys. Tomorrow we're going to Central Park."

"Really? So, they are going to meet us in Central Park?" Nudge asked

"Yeah I guess so."

"So _my_ plan worked!" Iggy was proud to announce.

"Yes,_ your_ plan worked." I agreed.

"You guys do know that Central Park is really big, right?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah. Of course." I said

"Well, how do you expect to find people, we don't even know, in a big park?"

"Well, I bet, it won't be too hard given they have wings. There are not many people like that." Iggy remarked again with his sarcasm.

"No, no. She's right. I'll tell them to meet somewhere specific, ok?" I said.

"Ok." Nudge and Iggy agreed.

"Oh one more thing." Nudge added.

"What?" I asked

"Can I go shopping?"

Chapter13

We arrived back in New York the next day.

"Well, guys, I guess this is it. Listen if this turns out totally bad, just know that we're not dying yet." I told them.

"Oh god, I thought you were going to go all love mushy on us." Angel said relieved.

"Of course not. You know I would never do that."

"I know. I just thought, you know, first time for everything."

She was so funny. She always surprises me. Sometimes she acts like the six-year old that she is, and sometimes she acted way older. Although, I think we both have that in common. Neither of us likes the mushy feeling stuff. I mean how could you if you went through what we did.

"Ok. Ready to go to the park?" I asked.

"Yes." They agreed.

"There that should be them," I pointed the tree over there, "This is where they told us to meet, and it looks like there are three people just like they told us. They also wrote that their names were Fang, Iggy, and Nudge."

"Ok. Cool." Said Gazzy. We went over to them. On our guard.

"Are any of you Fang, Iggy, and Nudge?" I asked the strangers who are supposed to be the mutated children.

"Yeah," They answered, "So, you are the people we are supposed to meet?" The girl asked. They also seemed on their guard.

So far so good. But, I shouldn't speak too soon. "Yeah."

Chapter14

After we all exchanged our stories we brought Max, Gazzy, and Angel to our own abandoned house in the woods. I took a big risk, for all of us, but I decided to show them my wings. I mean we had to at some point, so they can trust us. Then Max unfolded hers, then Gazzy, then Angel, and then Iggy and Nudge. We all laughed. I guess We realized how stupid that was, but no one cared. We were just all happy to know that we were safe, and not alone.

"Time to go guys." Max gathered Gazzy and Angel.

"Wait you're leaving?" I asked.

"Well, yeah."

" Don't you think we should stick together for now on?"

"I don't know seems like a lot of work for you."

"Not at all. The guys and I actually thought that you were going to stay with us."

"Oh well…I mean what do you think Gazzy and Angel?"

"Yeah! We should. Totally!" said Angel

"Gazzy?"

"Yeah they're so nice!"

"Well if you don't mind. Sure." Max told us

"No, that is great." We were all very excited.

"Ok well, let's get this sorted out first. Who will be the leader?" Asked Max.

"What?!" And to think this was going well.

"You know. A person to make plans, watch over everybody, and take care of everybody?"

"No. We don't do that. We work together as a team. This is a democracy." I told her.

"Well, Mr. President, you left that out when you were telling us your life story. So you guys have no 'backbone'?"

"What're you talking about? It is smarter to have everybody agree on one thing, then everybody fighting 'cause the leader did something wrong!"

"You don't understand. Just 'cause there is a leader doesn't mean we don't work together as a team. It just means that when we can't agree on something the leader decides."

"That is way too unfair! Whose to say the leader won't listen to the other teammates' ideas?"

"Ummm not to budge in or anything, but Max is actually a great leader. Believe it or not." Said Angel.

"Thanks, Angel."

"No problem" Angel remarked. She was the funniest girl I ever met.

"Look, we're not staying anywhere where we are not safe!" Max said as if this place wasn't safe!

"Well we are not having anyone live with us if they are going to push us around!" I told her.

"Ok. Then I guess we should just leave…tomorrow morning…if that's ok we just got here and we keep going-"

"Ok. Sure. Whatever. Nudge show them to your room where they can stay. Ok?"

"Ok." Nudge agreed.

Chapter15

The next day when we woke up we were greeted by Nudge. Probably the last time that would happen. Which sucks. Besides the whole idea of their no 'backbone' ordeal they were really nice.

"You know, I really liked you guys. I wish you could stay." Nudge told us.

"I know but…" I started.

"Yeah I understand. It's just that you guys feel like family."

"Thank you. You are very sweet, Nudge." I told her.

Just then there was a strange knock at the door. Then before anyone could see who was at the door, it was knocked down. Right when the _thing _knocked down the door we all knew who it was. And I say _thing_ because well let's just say this was no sight for sore eyes. They were called Erasers. (I kind of had forgotten to mention them before). It looked like Fang, Iggy, and Nudge have also seen them before. I guess they were after them too. Once Gazzy, Angel, and I all left the "school" they were after us. They were also the scientists' experiment. But, unlike us, they are evil. That's why we were always on the run, so they would never find us again. That god damn video! It seemed like Fang, Iggy, and Nudge were also trained well. Within a blink of an eye we all were fighting off erasers. More and more kept coming in the door. We could hold them off for now. But, it looked like Fang, Iggy, and Nudge couldn't hold off for too much longer. They must have not gotten as much training as I thought they did. Pow! One roundhouse kick to the jaw after another.

"Oww!" Nudge's arm didn't look so good.

"Gazzy help her!" I directed him.

A couple more punches and Iggy and Fang weren't looking so good. Oh god. They didn't have enough training! I gotta do something. There seemed to be only a couple more Erasers left. I could get the rest.

"Fang and Iggy, I got this. Angel and Gazzy will help fix you up!" I told them.

Angel went over to Fang and Iggy, and brought them over to Gazzy and Nudge. At last the war between evil and good was over. For now anyway.

"Wow, Max. You saved our lives. Thank you." Fang thanked me.

"Ahem!" Angel cleared her throat to get the attention of Fang.

"And of course, thank you, Gazzy and Angel. You guys are great doctors."

"Oh. It was nothing." Gazzy joked.

"No seriously. Max I misjudged you. You are a great leader! We would be honored for you to stay here, and be our leader. If you still want to."

"Well, guys, what do you think?" I asked Angel and Gazzy.

"Yeah!" They yelled in agreement.

"Ok. Then," I said, "Well as leader I say its time for some food!"

_The end!_


End file.
